Professional
by FictionFunWriter
Summary: AJ and Randy get randomly picked to be in a love story on screen, this causes them to bond and maybe even become best friends!. But Randy starts feeling something for AJ, but the question is: Does she feel the same way?. !OBS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Aj arrived to the arena 16:20 and got to the Divas locker room, when she got in she saw Nikki, Brie, Eva, Natalya and Naomi staring at her. Pretty much the whole Total Divas cast who despised her, she closed the door and walked to an empty locker and put her duffle bag inside, but she stopped noticing that they were still eyeing her.

"What?" Aj asked them a bit annoyed

"AJ face it you're just trash and you're so pathetic that you bash our reality tv show to feel better, and you'll never be anything " Eva said rudely

"You know what, Screw You!" AJ shouted angrily

Then the door opened and revealed Celeste or Kaitlyn with her heavy bags, and her eyes widened when she saw the total divas cast and AJ alone in one room

"AJ let's go before, you tear eachother to pieces" Kaitlyn said nervously

"Yeah AJ, go with Kaitlyn before we beat you so bad you'll wont even be able to carry your own weight" Brie threatened

AJ responded with a hard and vicous slap to Bries right cheek and she fell to the floor, then Nikki's face became very red and attacked AJ and slapped her face many times. Kaitlyn quickly dropped her bags and pulled Nikki off AJ and then Naomi came in and attacked Kaitlyn and then AJ attacked Nikki then Natalya joined the big brawl. Seconds later, referees and security guards came in and broke everybody up and they took AJ to the trainer's room to check out a cut on her forehead which was caused when Natalya had taken her Divas title and smacked her hard in the forehead with the object. AJ was sitting on a stretcher when the trainer came in with some alcohol and a tissue and he started to clean her wound.

"Can you rub a little more carefully?" AJ said annoyed while she was making a face with pain

"I'm sorry AJ but you've got to think before creating big brawls with 5 others" the trainer said

"Can I compete tonight?" AJ said hopefully

"Yes but be careful to NOT reopen that wound, and you're good to go" the trainer said strictly when he put away the supplies

AJ skipped down the hall on her way to wardrobe when she bumped into a tall muscular figure, and when she looked up it was The Viper Randy Orton. He looked at her oddly for about 12 akward seconds and then walked off, AJ got and adrenaline rush because he looked so attractive when he was staring at her. She continued skipping to wardrobe and reached the door and she knocked.

"Come in!" a female voice shouted from the inside


	2. Chapter 2

AJ opened the door to reveal her colleague Sadie taking out boxes from a room and putting them on the floor.

"Hey Sadie….Ummmm…. What are you... doing?" AJ asked very confused

"Oh…. Don't mind me AJ just sorting out some stuff" Sadie said while she went into the room to get more boxes

"You want some help with that?" AJ asked unsurely as she watched Sadie walk back and forth with boxes

"No no, don't worry now let's get to work!" Sadie said happily but clearly exhausted

AJ sat down in the makeup chair and looked in the mirror in front of her, and Sadie came over with a makeup box.

" AJ tell me how you got that cut" Sadie said slightly disgusted pointing to her bandage

"Just a brawl with the Total Divas cast that's all" AJ said calmly

"So AJ, what are you going to do on the stage today?" Sadie asked as she applied some blush to AJ's cheeks

"I know I'm going to do something, but I'm not really sure what" AJ said

"I think you should go talk to Hunter as soon as we're done, show starts in 1½ hour" Sadie said as she picked up some mascara and carefully applied to AJ's eyelashes

30 Minutes Later…

AJ knocked on Hunter's office door and he opened the door and signaled for her to sit but he stood next to the door frame and was signaling for somebody to come and then the person came. Then Randy walked in and looked at AJ's dark brown eyes with his ice cold blue eyes. Then he sat to the chair next to AJ and smirked

"So me and the board of directors have decided to put you two in a love story!" Hunter said and expected them to be so excited

"What?" AJ asked confused

"You heard him" Randy said coldly

"Randy, AJ you will probably be so curious to know when we're going to start the story" Hunter said again expecting them to be happy

Randy looked at AJ

"Not really…" Randy said

"Well, who cares. But you'll be starting tonight and it will be that AJ betrays CM Punk in a match against you and then you guys will hug and make up. So a nice heel couple" Hunter said not expecting any happiness

"Alright, can I get my script?" Randy asked a bit annoyed

"Yeah, just drop by to Andy and he'll give them to you. And after you got your scripts go to Randy's locker room and review" Hunter said and then he signaled for them to leave

Randy stood up and opened the door and let it almost close right in AJ's face

"What a gentleman" AJ mumbled and saw that Hunter chuckled

Then she picked her script up from Andy and headed towards Randy's locker room, and then when she was in front of the door she knocked softly. Randy inside was lacing his boots up and he opened the door to reveal AJ.

"Are you going to let me in?" AJ said a bit annoyed

"Of course" Randy said as he moved out of the way and closed the door

AJ sat on a bench and started looking for the page she wanted to review with him

"This" AJ pointed at the script and showed it to Randy as he took finished lacing up his boots

"Yeah so I pin CM Punk after you distract the referee and then you go into the ring and you hug me" Randy said bitterly

"Ok what about this" AJ asked as she pointed somewhere else

The door opened up to reveal the producer

"You two are up, AJ go meet up with Punk" he said

They both walked out feeling more prepared than ever


	3. Chapter 3

AJ meets a geared up and ready CM Punk by the curtain

"Where the hell were you?" Punk asked a bit frustrated

"I was with Randy" AJ said quietly

"What were you guys doing?" Punk asked curiously

But before she could answer his entrance music went off and they ran out the curtain together, when Punk was walking slowly down the ramp AJ did her signature skip. Then when Punk was settled in the ring and AJ was at ringside. It was Randy's turn now, he walked just as slowly as Punk. When he got to the ring the bell rang. They stared eachother down but Punk punched first but then Randy kicked him in the stomach and Punk fell to the ground. Randy did his signature stomp on Punk's body and pinned him

1…..2…- but Punk kicked out just in time and got up and and pulled Randy into the turnbuckles and then he kicked Randy over and over and over again. Randy somehow escaped the corner and sled under Punk's legs. Then Randy was lying in the ring and Punk was going to go up on the turnbuckle and he went knee first down hitting Randy's shoulder and Randy seemed to be really hurt and AJ picked up on that. Then CM Punk pinned Randy but AJ jumped up on the ropes and distracted the referee so he wouldn't count. Punk stood up leaving Randy lying there and went to scream in anger at AJ as planned. Then Randy turned Punk around and planted a nice RKO and he pinned 1…..2….3! and Randy won the match. AJ went up to the ring and they stared at eachother and then she hugged Randy and he had to hug back.

Then they went backstage and Randy dropped by the trainer's room to check his shoulder.

"Randy you have quite a history of shoulder problems" the trainer said while trying to examine his shoulder

"Yeah I know" Randy said grumpily

"You could've rolled out of the way, Randy" the trainer said looking at his laptop

Then a soft kock on the door and Randy knew who it was, AJ entered the room looking worried.

"Feeling better?" she asked with hope

"not really" Randy said

"Is he gonna miss Smackdown?" AJ asked curiously

"Yeah, Randy you'll have to rest and somebody has to take care of you" the trainer said pointing at AJ

Randy sighed and nodded a yes

"Should we go?" AJ asked Randy who looked at the trainer

"Yeah sure, just take it easy" the trainer said

They both left the room and walked down the halls slowly

"I'm gonna go get my stuff so we meet up by your car in the garage?" AJ asked him

"Yeah ok" Randy said as he walked faster towards his locker room

AJ went back to the Divas Locker room to quickly snatch her bags, she opened the door and Eva Marie and Brie were talking but stopped

"speak of the devil" Brie said looking at AJ

AJ brushed past them and she snatched her bags from her locker and left.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ walked into the garage and approached Randy's car but didn't see him near the car so she decided to wait. Ten minutes later Randy walked in with lots of heavy bags including some on his injured shoulder, when AJ saw the bags on his shoulder she rushed over.

"Hey, I'll help you with that" AJ said reaching over to the bags on his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled a little bit

"Thanks" he said as he passed the bags to AJ

AJ took the bags but they were pretty heavy, when she put the bags in the trunk she exhaled loudly exhaustedly. Randy smiled at AJ and opened the driver side door and got in ready to drive. AJ closed the trunk and got in the passenger side. Randy then started the motor and drove out on the street. It was awfully quiet till AJ decided to break the silence.

"So what's your favorite food" AJ asked akwardly

"I don't have a favorite, though I do have foods I like more than others" he said with his eyes glued to the road

"Ok" she said

"What time is it?" Randy asked

"It's 8:30 PM" AJ answered looking at her watch

"We should eat" Randy said

"Yeah, maybe we should" AJ said

10 minutes later Randy pulled up at a small pizza place in town, they both walked in and ordered. Then they sat across from eachother at the table. Shortly their food came and they started eating when they were finished Randy paid and they got in the car on their way to the hotel.

"So you have two rooms booked right?" Randy asked tired

"Oh shit, is it ok if I sleep in your room?" AJ asked as tired as he was

Randy sighed loudly

"Fine" he said as he noticed AJ got a smile on her face

"Thanks Randy" AJ said truthfully

"No problem" Randy said

AJ was surprised because it was the nicest he had ever said to her, a couple minutes later they arrived at the hotel. They went into the elevator and arrived at the 6th floor and walked down to find their room 623. Randy took the key out and opened it and held the door up for AJ, he turned on the lights and let go of all his bags on the floor. AJ also put her bags down on the floor and turned on the tv and she relaxed on the couch. Randy went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he walked out only to find a crying AJ on the phone. She hung up and continued crying even harder and then Randy walked over next to her to try to calm her down.

"AJ what's wrong?" Randy asked thoughtfully

"It's nothing" AJ said wiping her tears

"AJ" Randy said not believing it

"Nacho isn't feeling well, he's been throwing up all day and seeming weak" AJ said as more tears streamed down her cheek

"Nacho?" Randy asked confused

"It's my pet chihuahua" AJ said looking at him

"Don't worry it's going to be ok" Randy assured

"No, I have to go to Jersey and maybe say my farewell" AJ said sadly

"Well I'll come with you" Randy said nicely and warm

"Thanks" AJ said quietly as she stood up and went to the bathroom

Randy sighed and took off his shoes,pants and his shirt ready to go to bed. Then AJ came out quietly and settled on the couch and started to lie down on the couch and close her eyes. Randy felt bad and thought about offering her to sleep on the double sized bed he was sleeping on but she had alr


	5. Chapter 5

Randy woke up and he was blinded by the sun rays coming from the windows, he shielded his eyes and turned the other way to face his bedside table to check his phone. Turns out he got a message from Hunter saying that he would be back for Raw next week. He slowly took off the covers and put on a t-shirt and walked over the couch and looked at AJ, he thought she looked so peaceful. He tapped her lightly and she woke up slowly.

"Morning" he said with a smile

"Hi" she said as she sat up

"Just wanted to let you know that I'll be back next week" he informed her

"Ok, so we'll only miss one show?" she asked him

"Yeah, We should eat it's 9am" he said as he walked to his suitcase

AJ nodded and walked to her suitcase as well and she put a simple green tank top and jeans on. Randy put his jeans on and he laced his shoes up and then they both went down to breakfast and took their food and sat at a small table across from eachother.

"So I found a flight today at 14:15 to Jersey" AJ informed him as she picked her food with her fork

"Ok, remember to book two seats" Randy told her

"Thanks Randy, but you don't have to do this" she told him honestly

"No I don't have to, I want to" he said as he smiled

AJ smiled back as she took a big bite if her pancake, Later they got back to the room and started packing

"Hey have you seen my toothbrush?" Randy asked her

"Yeah under the sink" AJ said concentrating on folding her own clothes

Randy rushed into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, which was indeed under the sink

"Thanks" he said packing his last bag

"Anytime" she said back

"Are you soon done?, we've got a flight to catch" Randy asked a little impatient

"Yeah I'm done now" AJ said happily and faced him

"Great, let's go" He said as he grabbed his bags and opened the door

"Whoa I need those bags" she said as she pointed on the bags on his shoulder

"Well I don't thin-" he said but was cut off as AJ had already taken the bags

He smiled and nodded a thank you as they both walked out of the door. Then they put all the bags in his rental car and they started driving to the airport which was about 15 minutes away. When they arrived they immediately went through customs ate lunch together and now sat at the gate waiting for the plane.

"Hey we should be boarding soon" He said

"Yep" she said reading her comic

"What are you reading?" he asked geniuenly curios

"A comic" she said simply

"Yeah I figured as much" Randy said back

"OK fine it's a-" AJ started but was cut off by the loud speakers announcing boarding for their plane

"That's our queue" Randy said as he stood up and helped AJ

They both boarded the plane and sat next to eachother, when the plane had lift off AJ went back to reading comics and Randy looked at her comic page

"Who's that?" Randy asked pointing at Superman

"You seriuosly don't know?!" AJ asked surprised

"Nah, just messin' with ya" Randy said happily as AJ laughed

"Ha ha" she said sarcastically

They both felt it would be a very fun flight when they had eachother to talk to


	6. Chapter 6

When the plane had landed it was 18:00 and they were both exhausted from the 6 hour flight. AJ and Randy got their bags and walked down the hall and suddenly Randy stopped and looked at AJ.

"Hey, I'm just wondering but… didn't you used to live in Tampa?" he asked genuinely curious

"Yeah but I moved to Jersey 'cause I wanted to go back and see how much it had changed, and ended up 2 weeks later moving into a new apartment" she answered

"Okay, well how far away is your place?" he asked

"15 minutes away, so let's hail a taxi" she said as she picked her bags up and walked to the exit

Randy followed after and they found a taxi and climbed in and started driving

"So I'll crash on the couch?" Randy asked

"No no, I have a guest room next to mine" AJ said back

"Thanks" he thanked her

"Anytime" she said back

The taxi driver stopped the taxi and they both realized they were at AJ's place

"I'll take this" she said to Randy as she handed the taxi driver some cash

"You didn't have to do that" he said as he climbed out the taxi and held the door open for AJ 

"No I didn't have to, but I wanted to and you payed for the flight so it's the least I could" She said as she also climbed out. The taxi driver opened the trunk gave them their bags and drove off. Then they went into her apartment.

"Here it is" she said to Randy as she turned on all the lights

"Nice place" He said not even looking at her

"Should we go out to eat?" she asked snapping her fingers in his face to get him out of his trance

"Yeah sure" he said as snapped out of his daydream

"But first I'll show you the guest room" she said walking through a corridor and he followed after with his bags

"Right here" she said opening a white door

"Whoa" he said staring at the big room

"Ok" she giggled "I'll be waiting in the kitchen"

"ok" he mumbled as he dropped his bags on the floor

He loved the guest room, he loved the whole apartment he scanned the room slowly but something caught his eye. It was a big flat screen facing the double bed with an xbox, he lied down on his bed and thought

about his day. Then there was a soft knock at the door and AJ poked her head through the doorway

"Sorry if I'm rushing you but I'm kinda starving here" she said a bit embarrassed

"No no I was just done" He said as he got up from bed but suddenly felt a pain in his injured shoulder and he crouched holding his shoulder

"Oh My God, Randy are you ok?" she asked worried as she crouched next to him

"It's my shoulder" he said through the pain

"I'll get some painkillers" she rushed out of the room and seconds later she came running in with some pills and a glass of water

"What about dinner?" he asked before he swallowed his pills quickly

"Don't worry" she said as she helped him on the bed "I'll figure something out, rest the pills will take effect soon"

Then he lied down and closed his eyes trying to forget about the pain, AJ walked out and calmed herself as she got her phone and called the sushi place and ordered food. About 15 minutes went by and then the doorbell rang. AJ walked to the door and opened it, it was their food she paid the delivery boy and took the food. She went to the kitchen and got a food tray ready for Randy so he wouldn't have to walk to the kitchen. She knocked on the door softly but no response. She quietly turned the doorknob and walked in to see a peaceful Randy sleeping. She put the tray on the bed and left the guest room, she ate her sushi and then she got ready for bed and went to sleep. Randy woke up 00:15 and all his pain was gone he looked around and found a tray of sushi and a soda. He smiled knowing that it was AJ who had set this up, he picked up the chopsticks and ate the first piece of sushi and it was delicious he took more bites and he drank all of his soda. He was full, he got ready for bed but couldn't sleep so he turned on the tv and played GTA V he had so much fun until he got more tired after a halfhour. He turned the flatscreen off and he drifted off to sleep. Next morning AJ was up early and making some breakfast and she heard a door close and saw a shirtless Randy Orton come out.

"Good morning" she said happily

"Hey, thanks for the dinner last night" he said nicely

"No worries, we should go to the vet soon" she said frowning

"Yeah, don't worry Taco will make it through" he said trying to cheer her up

"Taco?" she said as she laughed "His name is Nacho"

"Oh, sorry" he said happy that he made her laugh

"Eat" She said as she put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him

"Thanks" he said smiling widely as he sat down and digged in

Then AJ turned off the stove and placed her own plate on the table and ate her meal quickly

"So um I played GTA yesterday" He said to her

"Really?, I didn't know you liked video games" AJ said surprised

"Of course, who doesn't?" He told her while he put his plate on the sink

"True, I also played yesterday but in my room of course" She said as she put her plate in the sink also

"I'll go get ready" he said as he walked to the bathroom

Then AJ went to another bathroom showered, dried, got her hair done and got dressed. Randy did almost the same exact thing except for the hair done. They met in the kitchen and AJ looked sad and Randy understood. He pulled her into a hug and reassured her, then they got into her car and drove to the vet.

The drive was slow and quiet and when they reached their destination AJ was quiet and focused. They walked in the waiting room they sat next to eachother.

"April Mendez" A vet called as AJ and Randy stood up and followed her. AJ walked in and saw Nacho happy and jumping around and he ran towards her. AJ was really happy to see Nacho she hugged him and pet him for about 10 minutes straight, Randy stood and watched he was so happy to see her so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not writing in a long time, I've had writers block and lots of important things going on right now :(**

**But I promise I'll try to update this story more often, I'll try to publish least 1-2 new chapters a week :).**

* * *

><p>AJ carried Nacho to the car and put him in a cage and put him safely in the backseat. Randy climbed into the drivers seat and started the car and looked at AJ excited and happy.<p>

"So what happens now?" Randy asked her backing up out of the parking spot

"Well" she stopped and thought for a couple seconds "I'll call my sister Erica and she'll take care of Nacho"

"Ok, are we gonna stay here till it's time to leave for Raw?" he asked

"If you want to" she told him

"I guess, when we get home can we play gta?" he asked a bit childish

AJ smiled wide "sure"

They arrived and Randy carried Nacho up to her apartment, then AJ let him out and called her sister. Randy got sudden pain in his shoulder again, but didn't want to bother AJ so he called the trainer and asked if he could have pain meds.

"Yes, Randy but do NOT take too frequently about 2 per day no more. Do I make myself clear?" the trainer asked

"Crystal" Randy said in pain as he hung up

It got more painful the more he waited, then he snapped and went into the room AJ was in.

"Randy?" AJ asked alarmed as she saw him in pain " Erica come at like 4, okay I gotta go" she hung up and went to the medicine cabinet and got a pill, Randy took it in his hand and poured a glass of water

"Wait" she said before he downed it "Are you sure you're allowed to use pain meds?"

"Yeah, I called the trainer" he said quickly and downed the pill before she could respond

"Ok…" she said

Randy walked into the living room and lied down on the couch and AJ came after and leaned on the side of the couch

"That went better than expected" he said

"Yeah but the vet never told me what was wrong" she replied

"What?" he said confused "You didn't hear the vet explain?"

"She explained?" she asked more confused

"Yeah, I guess you zoned out in your 10 minute hug" he said

"Well what was wrong?" she asked anxiously

"He must have gotten food poisoning" he explained simply

"I'll talk to Erica about that" She said

"So are we going to play gta?" he asked hopefully

"Ok" she said as she stood up

Randy went up from the bed and walked to his room and AJ walked hers and they played together for hours and had so much fun. They laughed as they drove over people and shot cops. Then the doorbell rang and AJ paused and went to the door and opened it and it revealed her sister Erica.

"Erica!" AJ said as she hugged her sister

"Hey so where's Nacho?" Erica asked but AJ looked confused

"Oh right" AJ had checked her watch and it was 4 pm "excuse me for 1 second" she walked into the living room picked Nacho up and was on her walked to the door then Randy came to the hall

"Who's this?" he asked her

"It's my sister Erica" she said as she gave Erica Nacho

"See you later April" Erica said as she left

"So I'm kinda hungry, maybe we should go get something to eat" Randy said eagerly

"Alright let's go" she said as she put her jacket on and watched Randy do the same

They walked out the door and went down a street and found a nice restuarant, they ate and walked back home.

"That was nice" AJ said calmly

"Yeah, it was great" he agreed "I was just wondering why we ate so early?" he asked

"Oh well, I have a special gaming night planned for tonight" AJ responded

"Oh ok" Randy smirked

They both went into their rooms and played all sorts of video games till 2 AM and then they went to sleep.

Next morning Randy found AJ in the kitchen eating his favorite cereal. He walked in and sat down.

"Mind if I have some?" he asked pointing at the cereal

"Help yourself" AJ said not taking her eyes off her phone

Randy took some cereal and added some milk

"So you wann-" Randy was cut off by his phone ringing "I gotta take this" he walked away

"Hey….Really?...I'm also in Jersey….Yeah Punk dropped his knee on my shoulder…...I'll be back next week…...Who I'm with? I'm with a friend…..Sure I'll ask if she will be able to come…...Alright Bye" He hung up and walked back to the kitchen

"Who was that?" AJ asked him curiously

"It was Ted, he's also in town" He informed her

"Wait, Ted Dibiase?" She asked

"Yeah him" he told her. Randy, Cody and Ted were like a gang and the legacy story brought them even closer and now they are all best friends.

"Ok, what did he want?" she asked cleaning up her bowl

"He's in town and he wants to eat lunch with me, can you go with me?" he asked hopefully

"I guess" she shrugged

"Great!" He said excited

AJ walked away and got ready and Randy did the same, Randy was done and waited in the kitchen for AJ. Ten minutes AJ came out in a pikachu tank top and black jeans.

"So where are we eating?" she asked as she sat down

"A steak house right around the corner" he informed her

"Alright when?" she said

"In like 3 and a half hours" he told her

"Alright" she said "Let's talk"

"Okay" Randy said confused

"So what story were they thinking to put you in before ours popped up?" she asked curiously

"Well, a nice story with The Shield" he answered "You?"

"I was supposed to be in a story with some new british girl from NXT, Pamela or Paiton…...PAIGE! yeah her" she said excited

They talked and bonded for about 2 hours till Randy told AJ they had to leave to go to the lunch, they walked into the hall and put on their shoes and were ready to go out the door.

"Wait!" AJ said suddenly as Randy turned around

"What?" he asked

"I forgot to do something, go before me" she told him as she took her chuck taylors off

"Are you sure?, do you know where this place is?" he questioned not wanting to leave without her

"Yeah, I'll be there in like 10 to 15 minutes. I promise" she told him

"Okay" Randy said unsure but he walked left

AJ closed the door and walked quickly to her room and looked for her harley quinn lucky charm. Her brother gave it to her for her birthday and she always had it on. She started getting nervous as she couldn't find her lucky charm, she started throwing things until the doorbell rang and it stopped her. She walked to the door and opened it.

"April"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER, who could this mysterious figure be?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"April" a man said

"Greg?" AJ said surprised, the last time she'd seen him was 1 year ago "Uhhh… sorry Trent?"

"April, you waited for me" Trent said excited but AJ thought he was delusional but she remembered

_AJ and Trent were in her apartment and AJ was playing some xbox and Trent went down to the basement to do something, which AJ got suspicious about since Trent went down every 2 days. AJ's stomach started to growl and she paused her game and went down to the basement to ask what he wanted for dinner and when she opened the door she saw Trent sticking a needle into his biceps and he was sweating and looked distant. _

"_Oh my god!" she cried she said as she covered her mouth her hands_

_Trent just kept staring at the needle and didn't even acknowledge her. _

"_Trent?" she said worried and still shocked_

_Trent took out the needle and then glared coldly at AJ, AJ walked up to him slowly and carefully not knowing what he was taking._

"_Greg?" she said touching his arm, he looked even more angry at AJ and he stood up and walked slowly and scary towards her. She backed up until he stopped walking towards her, she put her hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. He slapped her hand away and then she knew she had to get away from her aggressive boyfriend_

"_April" he laughed coldly "You don't know what you've done" he said sounding even more crazy_

_She turned to run but he grabbed her arm viscously and tightly, she tried to fight out of it but Trent wasn't budging. She got tears in her eyes when she realized she couldn't get away and it wasn't going to end well for her. When the first teardrop fell from her eye and felt a hard hand hit her cheek. She fell because the force was so strong, he had hit her she held her cheek as several tears ran down her face. He went down to her and grabbed her wrist tightly._

"_You Don't Say Anything" he said slowly as he tightened his grip_

"_You're hurting me" she said sadly and quietly, not making any eye contact with him_

"_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" he shouted loudly at her _

"_Crystal" she said trying to stay strong_

_He let his tight and viscous grip go around her wrist and walked out the door. AJ curled up in a ball and cried harder. She couldn't believe what just happend. She heard a big slam from upstairs she assumed it was Trent who stormed out. She held her cheek as it stung horribly from his slap._

"Wait, what do you mean 'waited for me'?" she asked confused

"You know, in the rehab center" he reminded her

_A week later AJ waited at Starbucks, after her violent encounter with Trent she had to know what was going on with him. He came through the door and found her immediately he walked over and took the seat across from her. They both remained silent but AJ decided to be the one to break it._

"_Trent, I need to ask you something" she told him looking down _

"_Go ahead" he said calmly_

"_What the hell are you taking?" she asked quietly so only he would hear_

"_It's steriods" he admitted_

"_Please Greg, steroids doesn't change a person that way" she told him bitterly_

"_It changes people that way if they….they" he stuttered "If they abuse it" he blurted out_

"_What?" she asked shocked_

"_I abuse steroids, April" he admitted quietly_

"_We need to get you help" she said determined_

"_What happens now?" he asked _

"_What do you mean?" she asked confused_

"_What happens to us?" he said as he remained calm_

"_I don't know, but I have to get you to rehab" she said seriously_

"_No April, never" He said louder standing up_

"_This isn't up for discussion" she said equally loud as he was_

"_Why?" he asked simply sitting back down_

"_Why?, Seriously listen did you forget what happened?!" she said a little crazy pointing to a fading bruise on her cheek_

"_It wasn't that big of a deal" he said not wanting to argue about his actions_

"_You're going" she said seriously as she left the table and walked out leaving a disappointed Trent._

_2 days later Trent called AJ and told her he was at the rehab center but he wanted to talk to her in-person first. AJ arrived and found Trent waiting outside the rehab center._

"_I guess this is it" he said _

"_Yep" she said popping the p_

"_I have a 1 year rehabilitation program ahead of me" he informed AJ _

"_Yes, you do" she said a little coldly "I should go" she said starting to walk but Trent turned her around and hugged her. She was stiff and waiting for him to let go, when he did she backed up and started walking towards her car._

"_One last thing" he said getting AJ to turn around "Wait for me, please" _

"I remember now" she said snapping out of her flashback

"Yeah, so lets get you out of Jersey and back into our place in Tampa" he said hopefully

"I'm sorry, I can't" those four words that came out of her mouth crushed him. He looked down trying to hide his heart broken face.

"I have to go now" she said as she closed the door and headed down the stairs. Trent stood still at her door for about 10 minutes thinking about her rejection, he knew what he had to do. He walked out of the apartment building and disappeared. AJ made her way to the steakhouse and she wasn't in a good mood at all. She walked inside to find Randy and Ted chatting happily and she walked to the table and sat next to Randy.

To be continued… in next chapter so anyways I decided to put a little more bumps on the road in this love story and I think Trent is going to be one of them :).


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, you must be Randy's guest" Ted said standing up and shaking AJ's hand

"Yes, I am " she said forcing a smile and pulling her hand away

"So what did you do when we were waiting?" Randy asked her

"Just looking for my lucky charm" she said a little bit nervous as she sipped her water

"The one Robert gave you?" Randy asked surprised

"Who's Robert?" Ted asked keeping his eyes on the menu

"AJ's brother" Randy answered

"Really?" Ted exclaimed surprised that Randy knew AJ so well

"Yep, let's check out our menus" She said changing the subject

"Alright I'll take a New York strip" Randy said closing his menu

"I'll have a Rib eye" Ted said hungrily as he closed his menu

Both men stared at AJ waiting for her to say her order

"I think I'll have Filet Mignion" she said placing her menu on the table and forced a smile

Then a waiter came and took their orders and when they waited for their meals in akward silence until AJ decided that she couldn't contain her emotions and frustration over Trent's arrival.

"I need to go to the ladies room" she said with a fake smile and then she walked to the ladies bathroom and locked herself inside and started to break down. She sat there for 15 minutes but she managed to pull herself together for now. She walked back to the table and their food had arrived. She sat next to Randy who looked worried and curiously at her, she tried to act as if nothing was wrong. Ted seemed unaffected but Randy was now very suspicous. But he waited until after their lunch to ask her. They said goodbye to Ted and when they walked out Randy thought _it's now or never_

" So AJ, what happend?" He said stopping in the middle of the street

"What do you mean?" she said facing him

" Something happend before you came and it's making you act weird, and I know it wasn't about the lucky charm" he said

"I just miss Nacho, that's all" she lied to him and continued walking

"Right" he said unconvinced but following her

* * *

><p>The rest of their time off was fun but Randy was still trying to squeeze the truth out of AJ but she wouldn't budge. It was now Monday and both AJ and Randy had returned to get back to work. Since they were in a storyline together and hadn't worked with eachother before Hunter made them share locker rooms and hotel rooms, to make them bond. Which actually worked for them. they were now officially friends. Tonight was when Randy and AJ would make their on-screen relationship official in front of the crowd. Randy and AJ sat in his locker room going over the script they were given and they went over <em>every<em> little detail to make sure the promo was perfect. They went to the gorilla position and got ready to act as a couple, the producer walked over to Randy and AJ and counted down from 3 with his fingers. When he reached 0 Randy's theme came blasting through the arena. Randy took AJ's hand and they walked down the ramp hand to hand with big smiles. Both their smiles were half real, both of them felt that it was really fun to be working together especially as an on-screen couple. When they both walked up the stairs leading to the ring, Randy stood on the bottom rope to let AJ into the ring as a gentleman. He went to the side of the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Life is just great right now" he paused as the crowd cheered "I'm now the number 1 contender for John Cena's championship, which I will win at the royal rumble which. Also I have a nice partner here and together we are going to be the most dominant couple to EVER! in the history of the WWE" he said smiling wide and handing AJ the microphone. "We are going to be the next Edge and Lita but better, we're going to be even more powerful than Triple H and Stephanie" she said smiling wickedly dropping the microphone and sharing a sloppy kiss that lasted a long time but eventually one of them pulled away knowing that the show must move on. They both made their way up the ramp holding hands and then walked backstage separating their hands. Then they entered the locker room and sat down collecting their thoughts.

"You were great out there" Randy complimented as AJ blushed slightly

"Thanks, you too" she said back

They sat there silently and then was a knock on the door and Hunter walked in and stood infront of them sporting a suit and a professional look on his face.

"You two did great out there" he said to the two

"Thanks" they both said at the same time

"I think you got the point across, anyways Randy get in your wrestling and AJ just stay the way you are because Randy you got a match tonight." Hunter said professionally

"What" Randy said angrily to him shooting out of his seat "I was told that we were only going to do a segment and we were free to go"

"Plans change" Hunter shrugged

"Alright fine"Randy said defeated sitting back down "Against who?"

"You're going against Sheamus, originally Daniel Bryan was but he had some personal stuff" Hunter explained "Your match is in 1 ½ hour, get ready" and then he left

"Alright" Randy mumbled standing up and started digging in his duffel bag

* * *

><p>AJ left the locker room to find Kaitlyn she hadn't seen her since the brawl with the Total Divas, she walked in the Divas locker room searching for Kaitlyn but all she found were Kaitlyn's bags on a bench. She walked out without saying a word, she walked down the halls and finally found Kaitlyn 10 minutes later in catering eating some fruit. She walked up to Kaitlyn and sat down infront of Kaitlyn.<p>

"Hey Kait" she said grabbing a grape from Kaitlyn's plate

"Hey AJ" Kaitlyn said

"So do you have a match tonight?" AJ asked making conversation

"Nah, but I do have a backstage segment" she said

"Okay" AJ said "So can we ride together to the next house show?"

"Don't you ride with Randy?" Kaitlyn asked before eating the last grape

"I don't have to it's recommended by Hunter since we were complete strangers before the storyline" she explained

"Alright, we'll leave after my segment" Kaitlyn said

"Wait Randy has a last minute match so I have to be there" AJ explained

"Fine, I'll wait for you" Kaitlyn shrugged

"Thanks Kait" AJ said standing up and hugging her best friend before walking back to the locker room to talk to Randy. She walked in and found Randy putting on his oil for his match.

"A little early for that, no?" AJ asked sitting on the bench opening her twitter on her phone

"I like being prepared early" he shrugged

"Alright, so anything special I do except for cheering you on?" she asked

"I don't think so" he said putting the oil bottle in his bag

"Who's going on top?" she asked

"Me, 'cause we have to look powerful" he explained

"Yeah" she said pausing "Anyways I hope you don't mind that I wont be riding with you to the next house show"

"Who?" he asked

"Kaitlyn" she said to him

"Oh" he paused "Ok"

"Why do you even care?" she asked curious

"Just thinking about the storyline, I mean the press sees you with another guy it might ruin the storyline a little bit" he lied, the truth was that he had started already to like AJ and he didn't want her around other guys.

"Ok" she said standing up "I'm gonna go get our scripts, it starts in exactly 1 hour" and she walked out

Randy sighed loudly and sat down and ran his hands over his head _"No, I can't be falling for her. I need to ask her, but maybe a little later. I might freak her out"_ as soon as he made up his mind AJ came in with their scripts and the happy smile he had learned to like.

"Okay, here you go" she said handing his script over

"Thanks" he said reading the script carefully

* * *

><p>An hour passed and they were both standing at gorilla getting into character, Sheamus was first to go out to the ring. After came Randy and AJ, AJ stood at ringside and Randy entered the ring with an evil smirk on his face. The bell rang and Randy tackled Sheamus and got a good bit of punches on his face until the referee stopped him, Sheamus got up and Randy ran over to him kicked him in the gut and planted a nice DDT on him. He climbed up on the turnbuckle getting ready for a diving crossbody but when he was about to hit Sheamus he rolled out of the way. Randy and Sheamus had agreed that Randy would dominate majority of the match but Sheamus had some control too. Sheamus stomped Randy and went to the corner of the ring and started preparing for his finisher Brogue kick. Then AJ jumped up on the apron and started screaming at the referee so he would not pay attention to the two, as planned. Sheamus walked over and yelled at AJ, and while Sheamus was distracted Randy got up took off a fabric protecting the metal part of the top turnbuckle. AJ kept on going and Sheamus returned to the match he saw Randy in the corner and headed towards him when he got close enough Randy jumped out of the corner and grabbed Sheamus by the head and slammed it against the turnbuckle. Sheamus lost his balance and fell onto the mat holding his head. Then AJ jumped off the apron and the referee returned to the match, Randy grabbed Sheamus and Rko'd him and pinned him "1…..2…...3!" and AJ slid into the ring and they shared a sloppy kiss while Randy's hand was held in victory. Then they headed backstage and showered and went their separate ways, AJ with Kaitlyn and Randy with Cody. After an hour apart both had already started missing eachother.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

AJ and Kaitlyn had been on the road for 1 ½ hour and it was 21:00 and they had still not eaten dinner.

"We should probably eat soon" AJ said

"Yeah I'll pull over to the next place" Kaitlyn agreed

Then AJ's phone recieved a text message, she reached for her phone in her pocket and read the text.

**We need to talk about this. -Trent**. AJ then flashed back to Trent injecting himself in the basement again, she didn't want to talk about it because she knew Trent would just try to get her back. She ignored the text and hoped he would take that as a no.

"Who was that?" Kaitlyn asked

"Trent" AJ admitted

"Trent?" Kaitlyn repeated surprised "You haven't heard from him like a year ago"

"No actually he showed up at my apartment on Thursday, and thought we were still together" she explained

"You actually never broke up officially" Kaityln told her

"**Anyways**, I turned him down easy and that's it. He probably wants to get back together" AJ continued

"I say don't do it, he'll probably go back to his old habits" Kaitlyn referring to his steroid abuse

"Yeah" AJ replied quietly sinking into her own thoughts

"Here" Kaitlyn said pulling over at a fast food place

After eating dinner they returned to their rental and drove to the next house show. When they arrived at the hotel only some superstars and divas had also arrived. They got their room and bunked together and after packing up and getting in their pajamas they went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>Randy was in his rental car with Cody driving to their next houseshow and had already eaten dinner. He was driving and Cody was the navigator, but Cody wasn't a very good one. It was 11PM and they were still on the road, Randy thought they had been driving in circles until he had finally had enough. He pulled over at the side of the road and Cody was still trying to figure out how to use a map.<p>

"Cody!" Randy exclaimed causing Cody to look at him with tired eyes "We're switching places"

"What?" Cody questioned

"Get in the drivers seat, we have to get to the houseshow" Randy said tired "You drive and I'll navigate us"

"Sure" Cody said switching seats with Randy

Cody looked at Randy examining the map carefully

"Cody where the hell have you navigated us?" Randy asked completely puzzled

"We're supposed to be in there right?" Cody asked pointing at a path on the map far away from their destination

"No, we're supposed to be here" Randy explained pointing to pretty far away city

"Well that isn't very far away" Cody said

"It's at least 1½ hours away, get driving" Randy said exhausted

"Ok ok" Cody said starting their engine

* * *

><p>Next morning Kaitlyn woke up at 8AM and they had a talent meeting at 10AM at the houseshow . She shook AJ and she woke up fast.<p>

"Hey" AJ said groggily rubbing her eyes

"Sup" Kaitlyn replied quietly

"Time?" AJ asked Kaitlyn

"8AM" Kaitlyn told AJ

"Shit" AJ exclaimed shooting out of bed

"There's no rush AJ" Kaitlyn said slowly sitting up

"It takes a while for me to get ready" she said walking into the bathroom

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later AJ and Kaitlyn arrived downstairs to eat breakfast and after they had picked their food they sat at a 4 table and started to eat.<p>

"Hey so how's it working with Randy?" Kaitlyn asked

"It's actually really fun to work with him" AJ said

"Do you like him?" Kaitlyn asked

"Yeah I like him, just not in the way you think I do" AJ shrugged

"Do you have a crush on him?" Kaitlyn whispered

"No!" AJ exclaimed laughing

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn repeated not believing it

"Yes" AJ replied "I like him just not that way"

"Okay" Kaitlyn said eating some scrambled eggs

* * *

><p>After breakfast AJ and Kaitlyn headed down to the arena for a talent meeting, which was a meeting with all the divas and superstars and talent relations informs everyone about what's going to happen. They arrived just on time and they saw everyone on the main roster and talent relations crammed in a small room. The meeting was about 1 hour and during the meeting the talent relations made it pretty clear that Randy and AJ were the main focused storyline, because the audience loved it. After the meeting all the superstars and divas split up and went to their locker rooms. Randy looked for AJ and found her with Kaitlyn chatting, so he went behind her and poked her back to get her attention.<p>

"Hello" AJ said turning around facing Randy

"Hey" he said "Today is your turn, huh?" referring to her match today with Brie Bella

"Yes it is" AJ said awkwardly

"And I will be cheating so you can win, right?" he asked

"I believe so" AJ replied

"I'll be in the locker room, if you need me" Randy said taking his bags and leaving the two

"Wow" Kaitlyn said

"What?" AJ asked her best friend

"You like him" Kaitlyn said sporting a wide smile

This time AJ didn't say anything, 'cause the truth was that she didn't know if she was starting to fall for him.

"Hey!" A voice behind AJ shouted, she turned around to reveal Brie and her sister Nikki Bella

"Hey guys" AJ greeted the twins

"So we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us for lunch before we rehearse" Brie offered

"Sure" Kaitlyn said happily

"Great" Nikki smiled leading them out of the arena and to a nice indian restuarant. They sat in a nice booth with the Bellas on one side and the two best friends on the other side. They sat with their menus deciding what to eat and when they had decided a waiter came and took their order. While waiting for their food AJ saw something in the restuarant that wasn't supposed to be there. It was **Trent** sitting at a table and eating some food, AJ immediatly panicked on the inside. Thoughts racing through her head wondering why Trent was there.

"AJ?" Kaitlyn said tapping her friend on the shoulder

"Sorry" she smiled and returned to the divas conversation. Ten minutes later their food arrived and the divas ate fast and chatted alot. After paying the bill they all stood up to leave the booth and AJ looked at the place Trent was, but he was _gone. _Kaitlyn tapped AJ again to snap her out of her thoughts again and the 4 divas returned to the arena. Brie and AJ went backstage where a ring was set up to rehearse, they rehearsed for a long time but after passing the 3 hour mark they felt ready.

* * *

><p>AJ headed to wardrobe and got her make up applied and was handed her ring gear, now it was time to go back to the locker room. She walked down the hall and found the locker room fast, she walked in and Randy was inside talking to Cody. But as soon as she came in Cody shot up out of his seat and left the locker room.<p>

"That was weird" AJ said to herself placing her bags down

"What was weird?" he asked

"Sorry, thinking outloud" she explained

"Alright I'll go and do something" he said dashing out the door and AJ was confused and curious why he was he seemed nervous around her. But she decided not to pry and focus on her match instead.

Randy dashed out the door thinking about his conversation with Cody, the whole conversation was him talking about AJ and what he was feeling about her. Cody had said_ he had a crush on her, Randy knew it_ _was true. _


	11. Chapter 11

AJ stood next to Randy at the gorilla position and 2 seconds later they were walking down the ramp, and when she entered the ring the bell rang. It started off with them running towards eachother and grappling till Brie did a fast and smooth headlock takedown. AJ got up fast but was met by a clothesline but got up again and was met by dropkick. While AJ was down Randy jumped on the apron and did their signature distraction catching Brie's and the referee's attention. When Randy jumped off Brie turned around and got a kick to the midsection and AJ climbed up and did the black widow and Brie tapped. AJ's hand was raised in victory and Randy entered the ring and they shared another kiss and then they left the ring. Walking down the halls backstage they walked into their locker room. Inside was Stephanie and Hunter on the couch waiting for them, the couple stood up as Randy and AJ entered the room.

"Great job" Hunter complimented the two

"We just wanted to say that AJ is going to be in the title picture in the future" Stephanie informed them

"Thank you!" AJ thanked her

"You deserve it" Stephanie said genuinely before she and her husband left the locker room

"Congrats" Randy smiled hugging AJ

"Thanks" AJ said hugging back

"Let's get ready" Randy said pulling away

* * *

><p>An hour later both were ready to leave the arena and head to the next city, AJ and Randy got in their rental and ate dinner and arrived 2 hours later at their hotel. When they arrived to their room they sat on a leather couch next to eachother.<p>

"Are we both going to be champions in this storyline?" AJ asked him

"Yeah" he told her "So, why were you so quiet after the show?"

"I was just tired" she lied, truth was she was feeling uncomfortable that Trent was in the same room as her earlier.

"Okay" he said letting it go

AJ reached for the coffee table in front of them and turned the tv on and a Total Divas was on.

"What is this?" he asked

"Total Divas, a 'reality' show for the other Divas" she explained about to change the channel but Randy stopped her.

"Come on, let's watch it and make fun of them" he encouraged playfully

"Fine" she smiled

They watched the entire episode laughing, mocking and poking fun at the divas on the show. After the show they got ready for bed, but they noticed there was only one king sized bed and AJ didn't really want to sleep on the couch again. So they came to agreement to sleep in the same bed, at first they were at lying as far away from each other in fear of making the other person uncomfortable. But eventually they got closer and felt comfortable next to each other and both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, AJ woke up facing Randy who was still sleeping, her first instinct was to move away. But she couldn't, because she felt so comfortable next to him and he warmed her little body. Randy's arm went around her shoulder and he pulled her into his bare chest him. She felt so warm inside and loved seeing him sleeping peacefully and she fell asleep in his warm embrace again. 3 hours later Randy woke up with AJ curled up in his chest. He carefully rolled over so he wouldn't wake her and he checked his phone. He had to start getting ready for the show so he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When AJ woke up Randy was fully dressed and was sitting on the bed next to her.<p>

"Good Morning" he greeted warmly standing up

"Hey" she greeted sitting up

"I don't want to rush you but we're supposed to be at the arena in 2 hours" he said when AJ jetted out of bed and ran into the bathroom and after 10 minutes she was fully dressed and they both headed down for breakfast. After they got food on their plates they went to sit at a little round table. When they settled they both dug in and after 2 minutes if eating AJ took a little break and then she saw something that immediately upset her. It was Trent sitting 2 tables behind Randy he was just casually reading the paper and sipping his coffee. Randy noticed AJ looking over his shoulder and she looked upset.

"AJ, is something wrong?" he asked concerned

"Everything's fine" she assured but not taking her eyes of Trent

Randy looked back but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He contiuned eating but studied AJ carefully. After breakfast they went up to the room they packed their bags and checked out of the hotel.

During the car ride to the arena AJ was dead silent and still upset about Trent. Then AJ's phone recieved an sms, she took it out of her pocket and checked it.

**Please April, I need to talk to you. -Trent**. AJ read the text over and over again, she had way too much on her plate right now and she didn't need to have to deal with Trent so she decided not to reply hoping Trent was going to give up soon.

"Who was that?" Randy asked keeping his eyes on the road

"Nobody" she replied quickly causing Randy to get suspicous

* * *

><p>They arrived at the arena 5 minutes later and when they did AJ stormed off to catering leaving Randy alone. He went to his locker room and dropped his bags off, he thought to himself and decided he had to do something about AJ's upset behavior. He headed to the divas locker room and knocked on the door and it opened revealing Kaitlyn.<p>

"Hey" Kaitlyn greeted a bit alarmed since Randy never talked to her except for when it came to AJ

"Hey, can we take a step outside?" he asked her

"Sure" she agreed stepping outside the door

"It's about AJ" he started "She got upset this morning by something she saw at breakfast, later in the car she recieved an sms and it immediatley upset her even more"

Instantly Kaitlyn knew what it was, but wondered if AJ would want Randy to know. But she decided not to share such personal information with him.

"Really?" she said acting surprised "I guess I'll talk to her about it"

"Please do" he said walking away

Kaitlyn walked to catering to find AJ and she did, AJ was sitting alone with a plate of fruits but she wasn't eating it she was just staring at the table. Kaitlyn walked over to the table and sat across from AJ.

"AJ, Randy's onto you" Kaitlyn informed her best friend

"What do you mean?" AJ asked looking up at Kaitlyn

"He came to me and told me that you were upset at breakfast and when you recieved an sms" Kaitlyn explained

"You can't tell him" AJ said in a low voice

"Wasn't going to" Kaitlyn started "But you need to do something about it"

"What can I do?" AJ hopelessly asked her friend

"A. Talk to Randy and let him help you B. Talk to Trent" Kaitlyn told her

"I don't like any of them" AJ said queitly

"AJ, you really have to do something" Kaitlyn said "Or I will be forced to do so" and then she stood up and walked away

Randy was sitting in his locker room when there was a knock on the door. He shot up and opened the door and a producer appeared outside.

"Your scripts for tonight" the producer said giving him 2 scripts

"Thanks" Randy thanked and slammed the door shut

When he went to go sit down there was a knock on the door again, he opened it and his best friend Cody was there.

"Randy, shall we finish our therapy session?" Cody teased lightly

"Yes we shall, Dr. Phil" Randy played along, they both shared a laugh and then got settled in his locker room they continued talking for about 5 hours.

* * *

><p>20 minutes after Cody had left there was 1 hour left until the show and AJ came in with her bags and she got the script from Randy and started reading it.<p>

They were going to have a tag match against Fandango and Summer Rae and they were going to go over.

When AJ finished reading she got changed into her ring gear and left to go to get her makeup done. Randy had also gotten changed and he oiled himself up for the match.

50 minutes later of preparing they both met at the gorilla position and discussed what they were going to do with Fandango and Summer Rae for a brief 10 minutes. Randy and AJ went out first and they were met by cheers and chants. Then Fandango and Summer came afterwards. AJ and Summer started the match off locking up and Summer took AJ down with a headlock takedown. AJ got up and kicked Summer in the gut and ran the ropes and went for a clothesline but Summer ducked irish whipped AJ into the nearest corner. Summer charged towards AJ but before she could hit AJ, AJ ducked and when Summer turned around AJ kicked her in the gut and did a shirinui and pinned Summer.

"1….2!" but Summer kicked out and when AJ turned her back Summer ran to Fandango and tagged him in. Therefore AJ had to tag Randy and he would face Fandango. They charged towards eachother but Randy hit Fandango with a powerful clothesline. Fandango got up quickly and irish whipped Randy into the corner. He charged at him and went for the corner clothesline but Randy ducked and tackled Fandango to the ground and got up and stomped him until the referee stopped him. Fandango got to the ropes and used it as support to stand again but when he faced Randy he was clotheslined out of the ring. Fandango fell out of the ring hard but after the referee counted 5 he got up on the apron slowly and Randy came up to him punched him in the mid-section and did and elevated DDT. Then Randy pinned him but the referee was distracted by Summer Rae. AJ ran behind Summer and pulled her of the apron and then there was a catfight outside the ring. Randy got up and got slightly distracted by the divas fighting, Fandango recovered and when Randy faced him he went for a punch to the face but Randy ducked and irish whipped him into the ropes and performed a snap scoop slam to Fandango. Then Randy did his signature coil and RKO'ed Fandango and pinned him. "1...2….3!" the bell rang and Randy's theme came on AJ came into the ring and they did their signature victory kiss and went backstage.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy and AJ walked into their locker room both exhausted from their match against Fandango and Summer Rae. Even though they were both exhausted they couldn't contain their happiness over the match it was their best match yet. When they both showered and changed they headed to the garage there was a man leaning against it. Randy's first thought was some fan who had breached security wanted an autograph. But when he came closer he recognized Trent, he knew Trent back when he was on the main roster. They were pretty good friends but had lost contact after Trent left the WWE. Randy looked at AJ who looked uncomfortable and alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as they both walked towards Trent

"I'm just really tired and I wanna go to the hotel" she whispered back

"Ok" he nodded as he approached Trent

"Randal, nice to see you again" Trent greeted and then looked at AJ "April"

AJ plastered a fake smile and entered the passenger seat slamming the door causing Randy to flinch

"Whoa, what's up with her?" Trent asked with a grin

"I dunno, Nice to see you Greg" Randy greeted

"Wanna go hit the club just like old times?" Trent offered

"Sorry can't, I'm too tired now" Randy rejected "Maybe some other time"

"Alright" Trent said getting closer to AJ's door

"What are you doing?" Randy asked noticing Trent's weird behaviour around AJ

"I just wanna chat with April" Trent replied not taking his eyes off of AJ

"I don't think so" Randy said protectively pulling Trent back

"Whoa" Trent exclaimed surprised raising his arms i defeat and backing slightly "So protective of little April"

"She exhausted and wants to get to the hotel" Randy explained

"Ok" Trent started "I will see you two tommorow" walking away

Randy entered the car and sat in the drivers seat and sighed heavily before looking at AJ who was stone faced and just staring at the dashboard.

"AJ" he said softly in hopes she would look at him but she remained still. "AJ" he said more demanding but she was the same. "AJ" he said loudly and she still didn't respond and now Randy was getting worried. He put his hand on her small shoulder and shook her lightly and then she looked at him.

"Hey" she said with a weak smile, truthfully Randy was the only one that could make her smile in a situation like this. When Randy heard her voice he was instantly relieved and all the thoughts racing through his head were erased when he heard her voice.

"One question" he said holding one finger in front of AJ who nodded "What's going on with Trent and you?"

"We're not together" she said in a low voice

"I know, but you were a changed person when you saw him" Randy said

"Bad break up" AJ lied

"AJ, I don-" he started but was cut off by AJ

"Please Randy, can we just go?" she asked emotionally exhausted and Randy picked up on that and decided to let it go, for now.

He drove them to the hotel and when they arrived at their hotel room AJ quickly got ready for bed and went to sleep way earlier than they usually fell asleep. Randy was now coming up with all kinds of conclusions about why AJ was so weird around Trent. But he wanted to know the truth and he was going to get the truth. He went to sleep with AJ on the opposite side of the bed and truthfully wanted to fall asleep like he did last time with AJ.

* * *

><p>Next morning he woke up with AJ's side of the bed empty but there was a note: <strong>Went to the gym - AJ<strong>.

He got out of bed and got ready for breakfast but he was going to wait for AJ after the gym. He didn't want to eat alone or for to AJ eat alone. After he showered and was fully dressed he sat in the couch and continued to think of how he was going to get the truth . He thought mostly about how he acted yesterday with Trent, he was really protective of AJ and almost like a boyfriend. He was thinking about how life would change if he asked AJ to be his girlfriend, would it be harder? would it be easier? would they live together?. Lots of thoughts were racing through his head but came to a schreeching halt when there was a loud knock on the door.

"APRIL!" an angry voice shouted from the outside "APRIL OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Randy shot up from the couch and was angry that someone had interrupted his daydream. He opened the door fast and came face to face with Trent.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm not April" he mocked Trent

"That's quite alright" Trent smiled and turned to walk away but Randy grabbed his arm and turned him around

"Did you need something?" Randy asked in a low voice not letting go his grip

"I needed to talk to April" Trent replied jerking his arm away from Randy's rough grip "Why do you even care?"

"She's my co -worker, we look out for eachother" Randy answered innocently

"You two seem awfully close" Trent pointed out

"We're just friends" Randy said in a low voice inching closer to Trent who didn't seem intimidated at all

Randy and Trent stood there glaring at eachotherbut both looked at the hallway when they heard small footsteps. It was AJ who looked happy but when she saw Randy and Trent uncomfortably close to eachother she instantly became alarmed. She stepped in between the two men andheld them back from exchanging blows.

"I was looking for you" Trent said looking down at AJ

"Not now, Trent" she pleaded

"Fine, I will see you" Trent said pointing his finger at AJ but Randy slapped it away "Later" and then left the two in the hallway

They walked back into the hotel room and both were more confused than ever.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" AJ shouted

"What?" Randy asked confused closing the door after them

"Why did it look like you two were about to exchange blows?" AJ asked a little quieter

"He just rubs me the wrong way" Randy lied scratching the back of his head

"That is bullshit and you know it" she said inching closer to him

"Why are you so worked up when it comes to him?" Randy asked feeling that he was getting close to solving the puzzle

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned slowly understanding that Randy was starting to reveal her secret

"Knock it off" Randy said fed up with her lies

"Seriously?" AJ questioned not believing the words coming out of his mouth

"I started noticing that you are a lot more upset after we met Ted in Jersey, I tried not to pry and pretend to believe your terrible lies. But I have had it!" Randy shouted

"Fine, you want the truth?" AJ said and Randy nodded irritated and then she explained everything the drugs and their relationship and him coming back in Jersey. After Randy heard the truth he was frozen, at the end AJ went to take a shower and when she came back he hadn't moved a muscle. She sat next to him and put her small hand on his back in attempt to comfort him and when she did he made eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry" he said in a low voice

"What?" AJ questioned not understanding what he was apoligizing for

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, I didn't know" he replied

"It's okay" she said "Should we go eat?" she asked standing up

"Yeah, but I have something to say" Randy said as she sat back down

"Okay" she said unsure where this was going

"I have a confession" Randy started "I know we've only been working for 2 weeks but I have been developing feelings about you"

AJ was a little surprised but decided to come clean also since this was the right time

"I also have feelings for you" AJ said looking him in the eye

When Randy heard it his face lit up and he looked the happiest AJ had ever seen him, but he forced himself to calm down he didn't want to creep AJ out but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" Randy said

"So, what happens now?" AJ asked

* * *

><p><strong>Find out what happens next in the next chapter!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what happens now?" AJ asked

"Well" Randy started " I wanna take you out tonight"

"Like a date?" AJ asked excited and Randy nodded and then AJ got off the bed and hugged Randy and he hugged back. After a long time in Randy's warm embrace he slowly pulled away. But he didn't pull away fully their faces were about 2 inches apart. Then Randy pulled AJ into a passionate kiss, not like the ones onscreen. This kiss was real and was full of emotion, after a while of kissing Randy slowly pulled away and smiled.

"Wow" AJ said with a wide smile "That was great"

"You were great" Randy complimented as AJ started to blush

"Thanks" she said and then they both headed down for breakfast and AJ noticed that Randy was kind of paranoid outside of their hotel room. Like he was looking behind them and seeming extra cautious. When they returned to their hotel room they got their bags and left the hotel. They headed to the airport and flew to the smackdown taping. After a long flight they went to the arena and they immediately got to his locker room and AJ decided to bring it up.

"Randy, can I ask you something?" She asked him

"Sure" Randy said

"Are you paranoid?" She asked

" What makes you think I'm paranoid?" He questioned

"You've been looking behind us alot more and you seem alarmed" she told him

"After telling me about Trent I've been feeling a bit paranoid" Randy admitted

"Don't worry he won't hurt you" she said trying to lighten his mood

"I'm not worried about me, I'm just worried about you" he said sweetly

"I'm going to be fine" she reassured

"I don't know he's kinda reached a creepy stalker status" he said unsurely

"He'll give up soon, don't worry" she said stroking his back

"Ok" he said but it didn't make him let his guard down

Then there was a knock on the door and Randy opened it. Standing outside was Kaitlyn and she brushed past Randy and walked to AJ.

"Word" she said pulling AJ up by the arm and leading her out of the locker room leaving a little confused Randy alone.

"What's up?" AJ asked

"AJ, Tell him" Kaitlyn urged

"About that I-" Aj started but was cut off

"No more excuses, I saw Trent at the other hotel"

Kaitlyn informed AJ

"Well I-" AJ tried again but was cut off again

"He was probably looking for you and probably wanted to 'make up' and get back together and-" Kaitlyn rambled but was cut off by AJ

"I talked to him" AJ said and Kaitlyn became silent

"Which one?" Kaitlyn asked

"Randy" she answered

"When?" she asked

"This morning actually" AJ said

"Really?" Kaitlyn said a bit surprised "How did he take it?"

"I think he's like paranoid" AJ told her bestfriend and Kaitlyn looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Randy is afraid of Trent?" Kaitlyn asked laughing

"He isn't scared for himself, he's scared for me" AJ said and Kaitlyn immediately stopped laughing

"Wait what?, he straight up told you?" Kaitlyn questioned sceptical

"Yeah" AJ said quietly "Listen, I need to tell you something about this morning"

"I'm all ears" Kaitlyn replied

"So after my workout at the gym, I get back to the hotel room I see Randy and Trent uncomfortably close and they look like they're about to exchange blows"

"Well that escalated quickly" Kaitlyn mumbled and signaled for AJ to continue

"I seperated them and Trent left, then me and Randy got back inside and was a bit frustrated. We started yelling at eachother and... well" AJ paused " that's when I came clean"

"Ok" Kaitlyn said digesting the information

"No, listen I came clean about something else"

AJ added

"Really?" Kaitlyn questioned curiously

"Actually both of us came clean" AJ corrected herself

"Get to the point"

"Right" AJ started "We came clean about our feelings for eachother" and when she looked at Kaitlyn she had a goofy grin

"I knew it" Kaitlyn said

"Yeah yeah" AJ playfully rolled her eyes

"So it's official" Kaitlyn said

"No, but he's taking me out to dinner tonight" AJ said excited

"Awesome, I'm rooting for you guys" Kaitlyn smiled and walked off

AJ walked down the hallway the way to their locker room when Mark Carrano stopped her.

"Just the person I was looking" he smiled "So tonight on smackdown, you're going to start your feud with Natalya. Which will lead to a title match at Summerslam"

"Great, and Randy will get his title match at Summerslam too? AJ asked unsure

"Yes and both if you will go on top" Mark confirmed

"Okay, thanks and I'll see you around" AJ said before turning on her heel and walking towards their locker room.

When she entered Randy was inside on his phone.

"Hey" AJ greeted and he put his phone in his pocket

"I'm about to head to catering, you wanna join me?" He asked standing up

"Sure" she agreed and then they both walked to catering and ate a late lunch. When they returned to the locker room they got ready and walked to the gorilla position. AJ was going against Natalya and she was going to lose but attack Natalya during her victory. Everything went as planned, Natalya won and AJ attacked her and held Natalya's title high when she was knocked out. Randy and AJ kissed and left the ring and went to the back, Vince was there and he gave them a thumbs up. They both took a shower and left the arena and got in the car to drive to the place Randy was taking AJ.

"So where are we going?" AJ asked excited

"It's a surprise" Randy smiled

"When are we there?" AJ asked

"Right" Randy paused and drove into a parking lot "Now"

Randy got out of the car and quickly walked to AJ's door and he opened it for her. He walked her into a big warm and dark candle lit restauraunt. A classic romantic place. He took her to a small comfy booth.

"Am I dressed appropriately for this place?" AJ asked him

"Yeah, they don't really care" Randy said scratching the back of his head

"I like this place" AJ added looking around

"Yeah, I found it on a list of the most romantic places around the area" Randy said

They looked through the menus and a waiter took their order and they shared mutual interests until their food arrived and when it did they were both hungry and ate fast.

"This is really good, we should eat here sometime again" AJ said happily

"Yeah, totally " Randy agreed and called for the waiter and she came immediately

"Maybe I-" AJ started

"My treat" Randy said politely handing the waiter his credit card. He then punched his code in and they left the restuarant to return to the hotel. They walked in and sat on opposite sides of their double bed and chatted for a while.

"Listen, I was just wondering what happend this morning" AJ said

"You know what happend" Randy smirked

"But, what happens now?" AJ asked the second time

"I don't know, maybe we can ho-" Randy stopped "Uhhh, nevermind"

"Spill" she said with a serious face

"Just don't get creeped out" Randy said

"Alright"

"Maybe we could hook up" Randy suggested and surprising her

"Like boyfriend & girlfriend?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied quietly

"I need to think" she said honestly dissapointing him a little bit

"It's ok if you don't want to" he added

"No, I'll tell you my decision tommorow" she assured with the smile that Randy liked. Randy suddenly grabbed her and kissed her roughly and AJ was a bit surprised but she wanted this too. He stopped and started to remove his clothes and she did the same

"You sure?" He asked slipping off his shirt

"Very" She said seductively removing her skin tight jeans

Randy slipped out of his boxers and kissed AJ's shoulders, he slowly removed her bra and kissed his way down to her stomach and removed her panties. AJ became more excited every kiss, still on the bed he climbed on top of her. And that was the start of a long exciting night.


	14. Chapter 14

AJ woke up in Randy's embrace and she felt great, she was a little sore but it was worth it. She turned to face him and was immediately met with his lips. She pulled away slowly.

"Last night was..." Randy paused and grinned "amazing"

"It really was" She agreed

"So what are you doing today?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder

"I'm actually going back to Jersey" she started "I'm moving to Tampa and I'm going to meet up with Kaitlyn in Jersey to start the packing"

"Cool" Randy said "Do you need any help moving?" he asked secretly hoping she would say yes and they could spend time together

"Nah" she said "We'll be fine"

"Ok" he said getting up out of bed

"What are you doing?" AJ asked getting dressed on the bed

"I'm gonna fly out to St. Louis and do some stuff at home" he answered slipping his jeans and t-shirt on

When AJ got out of the bathroom after doing her hair and makeup Randy was standing by the door slipping his jacket on and standing next to his bag

"You're ready so fast" she pointed out grabbing her bags

"Need help?" he said reaching for a bag

"I could use a little help" she smirked letting him grab a bag

* * *

><p>They checked out and went their seperate ways to different airports. Randy was on his way to his gate when he bumped into Paul (Triple H or Mr. COO)<p>

"Randal, what a pleasant surprise" Paul said genuinely

"Hey Paul" Randy greeted hugging him briefly

"Where are you going?" Paul asked

"St. Louis"

"Sam?" Paul asked referring to Randy's ex wife

"Yeah" he admitted

"You know what?" Paul started "You've never enjoyed a storyline as much as this one" he grinned

"Yeah, I like her" Randy told him

"Alright, awesome but I gotta go" Paul said waving and walking away

* * *

><p>AJ arrived in Jersey 4 hours later and when she got to her apartment and Kaitlynwas already there.<p>

"Kaitlyn!" AJ shouted running and hugging her

"It hasn't been that long" Kaitlyn laughed pulling away

"Yeah, but I'm happy to see you" AJ shrugged

"Same, but I should probably show you what I've started packing" Kaitlyn said pointing to some cardboard boxes in the corner of the room

"Ok, we need to get to work. I need this packed today" AJ said running into a room with a roll of tape and a cardboard box

* * *

><p>Randy arrived at his big house late at night and ate dinner and then watched some tv waiting for his ex. He felt soft kisses on his neck and he turned to see his ex.<p>

"Hi hun" she said sitting next to him

"Sam, we can't keep doing this" he told her and she became quiet

"Why- wait you're seeing someone else aren't you?" she said pointing a finger at him

"You're my ex, I'm allowed to see others" he reasoned calmly

"But we're so good together" she protested

"You wanted the divorce" he said almost sadly

"Can't we still be together?" she asked

"No, it's too late"

" But you love me" she said tears forming in her eyes

"I _loved _you" he told her getting up out of the couch and putting his jacket on "I want you out of my house, by the time I get back" he said harshly before walking out

* * *

><p>Next morning AJ got up early to load her moving boxes on the moving truck and fly to Tampa. After loading the truck she took one last look around her apartment and went outside to catch her cab to the airport.<p>

"APRIL!"

She ignored the person yelling her name

"APRIL JEANETTE!"

She started to get annoyed

"APRIL JEANETTE MENDEZ!"

She had enough and turned around to face this person and she saw Trent standing and smiling infront of her

"I missed you" he smiled leaning in to kiss her but she moved away "What?" he laughed

"Greg, what do you want?" she asked him

"I want an answer to why you just suddenly broke up with me, and I'm not leaving 'till I get one" he said getting worked up

"I don't date roiders" she said simply

"What?" Trent asked laughing

"You were getting high on steroids and you-" she was cut off

"That night?" he questioned laughing "Come on I didn't mean to" he said

"You were taking drugs and you completely lost it violently towards me" she said shaking remembering that horrible night

"Steroids aren't illegal" Trent said trying to reason with her

"You don't get it" she told him trying to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him

"Take me back, April" he said in her ear

"Go to hell" she whispered and then he tightened the grip on her arm and tried pulling her into his car but AJ started to kick and pull against him.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed as she was pulled harder into the vehicle

Suddenly a taxi pulled over and the driver tackled Trent off of her. Then Trent got the upper hand on the driver and more people tried breaking up the fight and a police car pulled over to stabalize the chaos. When the cops were done breaking up the fight Trent had been arrested and the injured taxi driver had been sent to the hospital.

"Miss, are you alright?" a female cop came up and asked AJ

"Yeah, I'm ok" AJ assured quietly

"Will you be pressing charges?" a male cop asked joining the two

"No, I'm fine" she said "Can I leave?"

"Not quite yet" the female cop said "We have talked to other people and asking what happened and all of them say 'He was pulling her into his car forcefully'. Is that what happened?"

"Not really I-" she started

"MISS LEE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" a reporter said walking over with cameramen

"WERE YOU ALMOST KIDNAPPED?!" another reporter shouted from another direction

"ARE YOU GETTING ARRESTED?!" a question was shouted

Then one of the officers held the reporters back while the other led AJ away from the reporters

"Miss. Mendez, We will need to continue this later. I will call you over to the station later this week" he started "I understand you were going to the airport, one of my officers will drive you there" gently leading AJ to a patrol car

"I will keep in touch" he said walking off

* * *

><p>During the whole 2 hour plane ride AJ was silent and still digesting what just happend and the minute she got off her plane her phone went off.<p>

"AJ, I heard what happened" Mr. Mcmahon said slowly

"It's all over the news isn't it?" AJ asked sighing loudly

"You could say that"

"I assume you called to tell me something?" AJ asked

"Yes" he started " The news on what happened is all over the news and dirtsheets, but who did it is unknown" he paused "AJ, I know it was Greg" and AJ grew shocked but remained silent "And I'm going to have to ask you to do something for the company"

"What?" she questioned

"We need you to remain silent on this situation because I'm going to bring 'Trent' back into the WWE" he paused "And you revealing his name will vilify him and us for signing him" AJ stopped and stood to the side of the corridor to make sure she wasn't blocking other people's way

"Hasn't this situation affected this decision at all?" she asked a little hurt

"No" Vince answered flatly

"Okay, bye" She said hanging up quickly and feeling even more upset

* * *

><p>Randy was in the kitchen on his laptop after the dramatic encounter with his ex, he scrolled through 'The New York Times' but stopped quickly when he saw the article 'WWE Wrestler AJ Lee almost abducted in New Jersey'. He read the article over and over again as it started to sink in. He grabbed his phone and dialed AJ's number but it went straight to voicemail. He then dialed Kaitlyn's number who answered after a couple rings.<p>

"Kaitlyn" he began slowly "Where is AJ?"

"In Tampa, I believe"

"How is she?" he asked eagerly

"I don't know, I've been trying to get a hold of her but she wont answer"

"I'm gonna skip the house show tommorow and I'm going to see her" He informed her

"I was going to too"

"Then we'll both go" he suggested as he searched for flights to Tampa

"Deal, I hope she's ok"

"Yeah" he paused "A flight to Tampa departs in two hours from St. Louis"

"I found a flight that leaves in three"

"Alright, Do you know where she's staying?"

he questioned throwing stuff in a suitcase

"She should be stating in a hotel, I think it was the one by the beach that we stayed at before"

"Okay, I'll see you there" he said hanging up and dashing out the door and went to lock it but he couldn't find his keys. When he ran back into his house to look for his keys he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to reveal Samantha holding his keys.

"Samantha" he warned in a dangerous voice

"Randall" she mocked childishly

"I told you to leave" he said

"I did"

"And now you're back" he said dissapointed

"Yes, and I need to talk to you" and he looked at her as if she was crazy

"I need those" he said reaching for the keys trying to keep calm

"No, if I hand these you're going to dash out of here and leave me"

"Just give them to me" he said growing angry

"No I-" she started as he grabbed her wrist roughly and hit it hard against a wall so she dropped his keys. He quickly grabbed them and stood up quickly and looked at Sam.

"You know where the door is" he said coldly

"I'll see you later" she said walking out the door

"No, you wont" he mocked her tone and got the last word

Then he walked out the door , locked it and got in his car and drove to the airport.


	15. Chapter 15

When Randy arrived at the hotel he went to the reception to find out her room number.

"Can I help you?"

"What room number for April Mendez?" he asked

"April Mendez" the receptionist repeated typing on his monitor "Yes, Room 515"

He nodded to the receptionist and took the elevator to the floor 5 and found room 515. He took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on her door.

AJ was inside crying her eyes out and when she heard the knock on the door she violently started rubbing her eyes. When she heard another knock she shot up from the bed and opened the door to reveal a Randy with a worried look on his face.

"AJ" he said hugging her relieved

"Shall we talk inside?" she asked pulling away

"I'd like that" he said with a weak smile

He walked in and closed the door behind him and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her having a feeling he knew the answer

"A thing on the plane" she lied sniffling

"AJ" he said holding his hand up sensing the lie immediately

"No, I swear. a guy-"

"I read what happend" and the second he said that AJ started crying again and he took her into his arms.

"It'll never happen again" he said calmly

"You can't protect me" she said sadly looking up at him with teary eyes

"Sure I can" he said trying to sound reassuring

"Vince is signing him"

At that moment he was shocked but at the same time not really. He knew Trent must've talked to his best friend 'Golden boy' Cena and he talked to Vince about it.

"Damn" he muttered

"I can't work with him there" she said sadly

"I know I'll fix this, I promise" he said hugging tightly

The rest of the night was just both lying in eachothers arms and talking about what was going on with their lives. AJ had said everything on her mind. But Randy refused to tell her about Samantha.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours sleep both got on a flight to raw. After a long flight they went to the hotel dropped some stuff off and went sightseeing around the city for the rest of the day. Early in the morning Randy got up and went to the gym while AJ was still sleeping. When he walked in he saw Cena stretching next to the weights. Randy walked over leaned on a wall and stared at Cena to get his attention.<p>

"Randall" Cena greeted

"John, I need to talk about something that has been bothering me" Randy said seriously

"Shoot" Cena said

"You and Trent, are buddies right?" Randy asked

"Yeah, we're buddies"

"Seems like he has been signed " He said

"Yeah"

"I assume you talked to Vince" He assumed

"I pulled a few strings" Cena admitted

"Listen, can you get him to leave AJ alone?"

"Whoa, why?" Cena asked surprised

"Haven't seen the news?"

"I have, but Trent told me it was BS"

"Well he lied, it really happend"

"So he tried to kidnap AJ?" Cena asked unconvinced and Randy nodded

"She says so" Randy started "And I know she would never lie about something like that"

"C'mon I know Trent was absolutely devastated when he was dumped and there was a change in his behavior" John admitted "But he didn't go crazy and try to kidnap her"

"You're in denial"

"Even if this was true-" John was cut off

"It is"

"What do you want me to do?, I can't exactly just tell my friend to 'leave AJ alone' " Cena said annoyed

"Ask Vince to change his tour"

"I can't and I won't"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Listen I-"

but Randy cut him off again "No, you listen. I can't believe you would betray me like this. You've asked favors and I've done them all and I was NEVER critical, because I felt I was being a good friend. I give up, not only this but on you" Randy said angrily before walking out.

* * *

><p>When he got back AJ was awake and they ate breakfast and left to the arena.<p>

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Vince" Randy said leaving AJ

He walked into Vince's office and saw him looking over some papers.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Vince asked not looking up from the papers and Randy was about answer but Vince started

"It's alright, I was actually expecting you"

Randy raised an eyebrow in confusion and sat down across from Vince.

"John told me about your little 'outburst'"

"Of course he did" Randy said nodding and containing his anger at the same time

"And I just wanted to inform you that Trent is going to make his debut tonight and will be involved in you and AJ's storyline after you win the title"

Randy looked pissed "Let me guess, golden boy asked you to pull some strings"

"Nope, all my idea" Vince said trying to sound convincing

Then Randy stormed out of his office slamming the door on his way out

* * *

><p>Randy walked into his locker room to see AJ lacing her chuck taylors. He sat down next to her on the sofa and stared at her.<p>

"Do you need something?" she asked happily

"Yeah" he smiled weakly

Then Randy told AJ about Trent's debut and that he would be involved in a storyline with them. AJ seemed a bit less joyful after hearing the news but she was still a little bit happy.

"Not even that could ruin my mood" she smiled

"What is it?" he asked curiously

"Mark told me that we're both getting the titles at Wrestlemania" she informed him "Isn't that exciting!" she squealed

" Wrestlemania?, that's like less than a month away" he said surprised "I need time to build a feud with goldenboy and you need time to build a feud with Natalya"

"He told me they were going to take the easy route" she shrugged

"Easy route?" he repeated confused

"We're gonna go on-screen and somehow press Hunter to get us both title matches" she said simply getting up "I need to go to hair and make up, Bye" she said closing the door

Randy leaned back thinking that AJ wasn't understanding the seriousness about the situation.

AJ walked through the corridor on the way to the hair and makeup room. But bumped into a taller and familiar figure.

"April" he smiled "I was hoping to bump into you"

"Trent get away from me" she said slowly not making eye contact and finally processing what Randy had said

"Just wondering, why did I wake up in lock up the on Friday?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I actually don't remember what the hell happend"

AJ was a little confused that he was completely oblivious to what he tried to do but she did also think that it was a possibility that he could be lying.

"I gotta go" she said rushing past Trent

* * *

><p>After getting makeup and hair done she returned to their locker room to change into her in-ring gear. When she walked in she got her gear and started to change.<p>

"You've got it all wrong" At first she got scared but she quickly felt relieved to hear it was Randy's voice. She heard him chuckle and felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said sweetly gently kissing the top of her head

She smiled and turned around in his grasp and gave him a quick peck on the lips and he let go.

"What have I gotten wrong?" she asked him

"You don't need your in-ring gear, because you have no match tonight" he informed her gently taking her in-ring gear out of her hands and put it back in her bag

He saw that she looked confused so he added "Mark told me about 10 minutes ago"

She nodded "Well if I have no match then, what are we gonna do?"

"Press Hunter for the match" he answered simply

"Okay"

AJ changed into a tank top with regular jeans and of course some chuck taylors. Randy wore his wrestling speedo, knee pads and one of his t-shirts. By the time they had fone through everythimg with Hunter it was time to go on-screen.

* * *

><p>The segment went as planned and many fans were already getting hyped after the segment.<p>

They quickly showered and got dressed and left the arena first of all the superstars and divas.

AJ sat in the hotel room when Randy had left to get them some dinner. Before she had asked him if she could see some pictures of his house and he gave her his phone so she could take a look at them. When she turned the screen on she immediately saw there was an SMS from Samantha that said "Hey babe, the weekend was real fun. We should do it again". The first time reading it AJ felt infuriated. She thought they had something special together but Randy must've thought of their exciting night as a one night stand.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy walked into their hotel room with their dinner. He saw AJ sitting on the couch not facing him. He put the food on the coffee table next to him.

"So, you never told me about your short time in St. Louis" she said still not facing his direction

"What's going on?" he asked confused and concerned

"You got a text from Samantha"

And Randy immediately knew that lying or playing dumb was no option.

"I can explain"

"You're just like Trent" she blurted out

"Do not compare me to that coward" he warned

"Why not?, he lied and you lie" she said turning around

"She was at my house and she wants to get back together and she's gotten desperate" he admitted

" 'The weekend was real fun'?" she quoted with an accusatory tone

"She's delusional, when I heard there was a kidnapping attempt I ran to my car but she had my keys and I had to stay a little longer to get them back. Guess that's what desperate people call fun."

he said

"You know, you're a terrible liar" she said angrily storming out of their hotel room with her bags

Randy stood in the same place processing what she had said. He finally left the hotel room to go find her, he scanned the corridor and saw something he needed to take care of.

Trent felt a shove to his back and he turned around to see Randy.

"You, I need a word" Randy said calmly

Trent followed him outside and stopped a couple meters away from the hotel entrance.

When they stopped walking Randy had no idea what he was doing, he just needed an outlet and Trent seemed like a perfect one at the time.

"What?" Trent said folding his arms

"Why did you try to kidnap AJ?" Randly asked bluntly

"I don't know what you're talking about" Trent lied

"Bullshit" Randy said having easily sensed his lie

"Alright man, I did it. Guilty as charged" Trent said raising his hands up in the air

"You son of a bitch!" Randy yelled tackling Trent to the ground and unloading on him. Trent was a little drunk so he had no idea what was happening let alone how to defend himself against Randy. Randy heard a bunch of security guards running towards them but he didn't care he kept punching Trent the hardest he could and hopefully breaking his face. After his last punch a bunch of security pulled Randy off of Trent. A security guard helped Randy up.

"What the hell is this about?!" he asked

"I just uhh lost control" Randy said simply

"Collins, help the other guy out. I got this" a bigger man said coming over to them

Collins left and the new guard stood infront of Randy.

"Randy Orton, I seen you on tv" he said completely starstruck

"Yeah that's me" Randy said

"Listen, I'm going to let you off the hook but just don't do this again" the guard said warning him

Randy nodded and walked back into the hotel acknowledging his cut up knuckles. When Randy came in he saw AJ sitting on the bed.

"Hey I'm sorry, I believe you. I was just at the heat of the moment" she apologized standing up

"It's okay" he said walking into the bathroom and started washing his small cuts.

AJ walked in looking concerned

"Hey, what happened?" she asked concerned

"I bumped into Trent outside" Randy admitted quietly. Even thoughhe didn't tell her exactly what happened he knew she would understand completely.

"You can't be serious" she said shocked

"No, it's true" he said drying his hands

"What the hell?!" she shouted storming out of the bathroom

Randy became shocked, he had no idea she would react so franticly. He walked into the bedroom where AJ was pacing back and forth

"AJ, jesus take it easy" Randy said trying to calm her down

AJ suddenly stopped

"Take it easy?!" she shouted "No, all the blame is going to be pointed at me. Trent was beat up **because** of me, and I'm going to be held accountable for it"

"Listen, the guard was a fan. and he let me off the hook" he explained

"You don't think rent is going to run to Vince about this?" AJ questioned him as if he was dumb

"No, I'll take the blame. Don't worry" he said

"You can't because you have no motive, only I would have a reason to hurt him." she started "No, I can't take this anymore"

Randy looked puzzled, but he knew it was going downhill fast

"What do you mean?" he asked almost scared to hear the answer

"Whatever we had, Randy it's over. I'm not going to drag you down with me" she said walking out.

Randy sat down miserably, it went too fast. The ship was sinking and he wasn't fast enough to save it


End file.
